Dulces Fiestas!
by Soar97
Summary: Actividad del Grupo TamaNeji, #TamaNejiWeekNavideña [7/7 and extra]
1. Cena Navideña

Nejire no dejaba de mirar fijamente aquella mesa, con su delantal y gorrito navideño meditaba el como había organizado la mesa. Pollo horneado, ensalada, vino, pastel de fruta, y los platos y copas correspondientes sobre la mesa.

Pero aun así, sentía que faltaba algo.

A su lado Tamaki tenía un tenedor mirando con anhelo la mesa, y la rica comida sobre ella.

—¿Ya podemos comer? — pregunta desanimado, su estomagó casi que rugía.

—Espera — alzo la mano Nejire, y es que realmente aun sentía que faltaba algo en la mesa.

—Nejire, lo importante es que vamos a compartir este día juntos — tomo su mano y hace que se miraran mutuamente —. La cena navideña, es un momento para compartir entre familia y amigos rememorando viejas y nuevas cosas —le da un beso en aquella mano—. Aunque... Si, que tengo mucha hambre en estos momentos.

Nejire suspiró y río al escuchar su estomagó gruñir.

Quizás si estaba exagerando con la cena perfecta.

—Cenemos Tamaki-kun — dice ella para ambos finalmente ubicacer frente a la mesa.

Pican el pollo, se sirvan un poco del rico vino y conversan alegres durante toda la comida. Solo antes de terminar, Nejire toma la mano de un confundido Tamaki y prosigue a sonreirle cálidamente, tanto que lo hace sonrojar.

—Tienes razón Tamaki-kun, solo faltábamos nosotros para que fuera una cena navideña perfecta.

...

 **No tenia pensado participar, pero ya que, espero cumplir XD Cuando termine la week, quizás edite algunos o todos.**


	2. Intercambio de Regalos

Risas, comida, ponche, y demás acompañaban el ameno ambiente esa noche. Era 25 de diciembre, y muchas cercanos se habían reunido en aquella casa a celebrar el habitual intercambio de regalos o amigo secreto.

Sus ojos azules miraron a todos lados y sonrío abiertamente.

— ¡Es hora del amigo secreto! — exclama alegre —. Iré por el mio, ya vuelvo — si se fue escalera arriba.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a dar sus regalos, entre risas, sonrojos y uno que otro nerviosismo.

Miro su regalo, él, de apariencia débil y tímida. Miro hacia el grupo y luego miró hacia la escalera, donde la persona que le había tocado ese año darle un regalo había desaparecido un momento. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

— No puedo hacerlo —y sale desanimado, llegando a un bonito jardín cubierto de una moderada capa de nieve. Acomodó bien su abrigó y bufanda y se sentó solitariamente en aquel banco.

Miro su regalo, de un papel azul y lazó verde.

— Soy tan cobarde.

— ¡Tamaki-kun!

Se tensa y alza la cabeza al escuchar su nombre de aquellos labios. Su cabello azulado ondeaba en su espalda mientras corría junto a su bufanda. Ella llegó frente a él y sonrío extendiendo un paquete decorado.

— Espero te guste —sonríe y el se sorprende de que ella fuera su amigo secreto—. Vamos tómalo, espero te guste, casi ni hablamos así que no conozco muy de cerca tus gustos, pero Mirio me guío un poco — Tamaki noto sus mejillas sonrojadas en medio de ese rostro alegre.

Extendió una mano y tomo el paquete de un azul marino.

Su corazón latió apresuramente.

— Bueno, nos vemos a dentro — dice ella dándose la vuelta, él la miro ansioso recordando tenía que darle también su regalo, sacando valor dentro de si mismo la toma con delicadeza de su abrigó

—Nejire, yo, toma, este es mi regalo para ti —pronuncia bajamente, pero ella le escucha perfectamente.

—Así que tu eres mi amigo secreto — toma el regalo alegre — ¡Que concidencia!

El solo sonríe de manera mínima, pero feliz de ver esa expresión en ella. Fue de repente que sintió unos labios en su mejilla. Sus ojos se abrieron como canicas y su rostro de un rojo chillón. Para luego separarse y decirle lo esperaba adentró para seguir compartiendo todos juntos. Él solo quedó ahí clavado, procesando aun lo que había ocurrido.

Nejire, le había dado un beso.

Y con ello no pudo evitar pensar...

¿Qué mejor intercambio que ese?

...


	3. Muérdago

— Nejire lo que tengas que decirme ¿por qué no lo hiciste en la mesa?

Tamaki miraba curioso como Nejire lo jalaba de un lado a otro en aquel salón de baile. Era el baile de navidad en la escuela, y su pareja había estado actuando extraña desde que llegaron. Parecía buscar algo con la mirada en cada ocasión.

— Tranquilo Tamaki-kun, te gustará — y río muy pilla, haciendo Tamaki le mirara extrañado.

Se de tuvieron entonces cerca de arco que daba dirección al jardín, ella volteo a mirarlo y él noto sus mejillas sonrojadas de más.

— ¿Nejire?

— Tamaki-kun, mira arriba de tí.

El no entendió a la primera, pero siguiendo el dedo indice de ella alzo la mirada, y... Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sus mejillas se calentaron y sintió los nervios recorrerle. La miró de nuevo, y ella solo no dejaba de mirarlo con sus preciosos ojos azules brillantes.

— Muérdago — casi se atraganto el chico ¿era lo que buscaba con tanto anhelo desde que llegó?

— No puedes escapar, no se puede ignorar una vez caes en el— le señala acercándose más a él.

— Pero...

— Tamaki-kun, realmente quiero besarte — hace un puchero—. Y si no ocurre, nos caerá una maldición ¿eso quieres?

él negó.

— Entonces vamos! — le guiño un ojo.

Tamaki miro a todos lados nerviosos. Obvio quería, pero nunca esperó iba a ser esa misma noche. Aun ni eran novios oficiales. Pero... Miro de nuevo al muérdago, luego la volvió a mirar a ella mirándole tan irresistible. Mojo sus labios y asintió despacio.

Nejire rió y lo abrazo feliz. No perdiendo tiempo, se paro de puntillas y pasando sus brazos por su cuello lo atrajo hacia ella, uniendo finalmente sus labios.

Nejire conocía a Tamaki, su timidez no le dejaba tomar mucho la iniciativa. Por eso todavía no eran novios oficiales. Pero al menos quería su beso. Así que tuvo que mover sus piezas para que ocurriera finalmente.

...

No me quedó como quería, pero ya editare (?


	4. Villancicos

Tamaki con ocho años se sentó en aquel banco paciente. Su madre le había ordenado quedarse en aquella área de niños mientras ella terminaba las compras de Navidad. Pero a él no le emocionaba jugar en aquellos caballitos artificiales así que solo se sentó ahí aburrido.

Tamaki solo esperaba su madre le trajera un poco de Takoyaki al menos cuando regresara.

— ¡Hola!

Se sobresalta del susto y gira su rostro. Queda exaltado al ver a una niña muy cerca de su rostro. Sonrisa y ojos grandes. Sus mejillas se colorearon al notar lo bonita que era.

—Eto, eto...

Ella ladeo la cabeza curiosa.

— No seas tímido, soy Nejire —le golpea amistosa el puño, entonces parpadea exageradamente y extiende su mano sin pensarlo hacia él —. Pero que lindas orejas —chilla emocionada, Tamaki solo chillo al sentir como le apretada una y como pudo se alejo nervioso —. Oh, lo siento, soy muy curiosa y nunca me modero, mi mamá siempre me regaña por eso — saca la lengua juguetona.

Tamaki solo la miraba en silencio aun exaltado por lo ocurrido.

La niña Nejire entonces hizo un puchero y movió sus pies.

—Lo siento, se que ahora por ello no querrás ser mi amigo.

Tamaki parpadeo.

— ¿No tienes amigos? —cuestiona el niño ignorando el suceso anterior y volviéndose acerca a ella. Él tampoco era de muchos amigos, ninguno en realidad.

— No, los niños dicen soy muy extrovertida para su gusto y las niñas que soy muy metiche, y me ignoran — junta sus manos sobre sus piernas y mira aun lado sin dejar de hacer el mono puchero hacia abajo.

El pequeño azabache cerró sus ojos y pensó, y se armo de valor. Al abrirlos le miro decidido.

—Yo, quiero ser tu amigo —pronuncia débil aun con sus mejillas sonrojada,no le gusto ver esa expresión triste en su bonito rostro — . Soy Tamaki.

Fue entonces que ella se tiro prácticamente encima de él, causando un tembló nerviosa en el pequeño niño. Ella se incorporo y limpio unas pequeñas lágrimas.

—Gracias, tener un amigo había sido ese mi regalo a Santa, y me lo ha dado antes de tiempo.

Tamaki solo compartió una sonrisa con ella.

Nejire entones busco algo en esa pequeña mochila que traía, llamando la atención de su nuevo amigo.

— Oye, ¿te gusta los villancicos?

— ¿Villancicos?

— Si mira escucha, mamá siempre me las canta en navidad y como me gustan tanto papá me las descargo aquí —ella saco un mp4. Ambos entonces compartieron el resto de la tarde escuchando lindas y tradicionales canciones de Navidad.

Mas tardes, ambas madres al regresar, sonrieron encantadas al ver a los dos pequeños dormidos uno al lado del otro.

...


	5. Cita

Miro por el ventanal con sus mejillas sonrojada, nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa y ansiosa, y no debería, ya habían tenido salidas antes ¿que era diferente es vez? A sí, finalmente se habían animado a aclarar sus verdaderos sentimientos en aquella nueva salida.

No, ahora era una cita.

Froto sus manos para darse un poco de calor. Era víspera de Navidad y el frío estaba a mas no poder, y habían quedado de verse en aquella plaza antes de irse juntos a un lugar mas calentito a comer y hablar. Acomodo bien su bufanda y esperó otros cinco minuto más.

—¡Tamaki! tengo frío — hizo un puchero.

— Tengo lista una playlist de villancicos.

Dice alguien a sus espalda, voltea feliz y se encuentra con él a solo dos pasos, y dos vasos de chocolate caliente. Toma uno enseguida y bebé, el solo toma el suyo tranquilamente para luego mirarle apenado.

— Lo siento Nejire, el trabajo no me dejó salir a tiempo.

Ella menea la mano mientras bebe de su chocolate caliente.

— Ya estas aquí y es lo importante — sonriendo se acerca y toma su brazo, él le sonríe y ella se sonroja dulcemente —. ¿Vamos a comer algo?

Llegaron a un bonito restauran, y con la calefacción se despidieron de sus bufandas y abrigos. Pidieron algo delicioso de comer y beber, y mientras esperaban hablaron de cosas triviales, no hasta que él toco el tema principal del porque le había pedido una cita después de tanto tiempo siendo amigos.

— Lo que pasó esa noche — Nejire detuvo su dedo de mover el salero y le miró inmediatamente. Noto las mejillas de Tamaki muy sonrojadas, él tardo unos minutos más para finalmente hablar: — ¿Te gusto? ¿no te molesto?

—Mírate siendo directo — intento bromear para aligerar el ambiente, pero luego calló apenada—. Por supuesto, me gusto ese beso —sus mejillas igual de rojas y ojos brillantes —. Tamaki-kun, realmente debo ser sincera — él le presto atención—. Me gustas mucho y ese beso fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme en mucho tiempo.

Tamaki se conmovió, miro su mano y la tomo con delicadeza.

—También me gustas —dice tímido y Nejire apretó los labios para no chillar a ver lo lindo que se vio—.Quieres, ser, mi...

—¡Claro que quiero! —se abalanzó a él no esperando terminara de hablar y robandole un beso.

Así había sido su primera cita como novios.

...


	6. Propuesta de matrimonio

Acomodó su cabeza en su hombro.

El ambiente estaba poco iluminado, solo la chimenea frente a ellos les hacia luz, a su alrededor la casa decorada con adorno navideños y un árbol a sus espaldas.

Luego de una deliciosa cena y bailar torpes algo suave, gozaban ahora de estar juntos en aquel sillón arropadas con la suave tela del edredón.

— Que Navidad tan linda — murmura ella, y acomoda mejor su cabeza.

— Y quiero sea aun mejor — ella le mira curiosa, y aun más cuando él se levanta, se arrodilla frente a ella y saca algo tembloroso una cajita la cual extiende hacia ella —. Nejire, ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?

Ella le miró impresionada y sus ojos algo brillosos, para seguido sonreír y tirarse a sus brazos pronunciando feliz un _si_ , una y otra vez.

...


	7. Limpieza de año nuevo

Pasó un trapo por su cabeza para luego mirar hacia la sala, había terminado de limpiar su parte ese día para año nuevo; la sala y la cocina. Aunque en realidad, los había ganado en un juego de piedra, papel y tijeras contra su prometida esa mañana.

Quien perdiera, tendría que limpiar el ático.

Y aunque él como caballero le dijo que aun así podría el limpiar el ático, el orgullo de su prometida resurgió y le golpeó con el plumero en el hombro, señalándolo que ella podía sola contra ese amplió y polvoriento lugar llenó de cajas y demás cosas que ya no recordaba.

— Está terca — sonrío de medio lado y fue por algo de tomar.

— ¡Ah!

Su sentidos se alertaron y salió corriendo al escucharla gritar. Subió aquellas escaleras sin pisar correctamente, al llegar a su lado su voz suena exaltada. Ella estaba agachada dándole la espalda.

— ¿Qué sucede Nejire? ¿te pico algo? ¡dime! — se agacho detrás de ella.

— Mira Tamaki-kun, fotos de cuando eras bebé — se voltea risueña y señala las fotos. Las mejillas de Tamaki se colorearon al ver una donde estaba desnudo en la bañera, y a la vez se alivió no fue nada malo —. Eres tan tierno — pronuncia mirando de nuevo la foto.

— ¿Como tienes ese album? —le cuestiona avergonzado.

—Pues tu mami me lo regalo cuando nos mudamos, pero supongo lo guarde en la caja equivocada que dio a parar aquí arriba — dice sin más y sigue observando las fotos —. Sin duda me alegra a ver perdido al venir a limpiar aquí para año nuevo, estas fotos valen oro — ríe — . Veré si coloco algunas en la sala.

Tamaki suspiró resignado al ver lo mucho que le divertida y encantaban sus fotos de bebé.

Se le quedó mirando fijamente entonces. Se deleito con sus ojos sonrientes, el alegre sonido de su risa y de su mejillas coloradas a causa de la emoción.

Aquellas expresiones, lo valían todo para él. Sonrío.

Y es que no podía ser aun mas gratificante que él fuera el causante de ellas.


	8. Año Nuevo (extra)

Iba corriendo por aquella acera como si no hubiera mañana, cada cuanto tropezaba con alguna personas pero ni tiempo de disculparse le dio, solo quería llegar lo más rápido posible a ese lugar. Una estructura grande y de paredes blancas lo recibió.

Ingreso, habla nervioso con la recepcionista que por milagro le entendió y apenas le indicó lo que quería; avanzó rápido por los pasillo hasta finalmente llegar a su destino.

Inhala y exhala, toca aquella puerta; escucha un pase y abre la puerta finalmente.

Su esposa lo recibe con una sonrisa y en sus brazos se podía apreciar un pequeño bulto.

— Tamaki-kun, llegaste rápido — le mira fijamente, Tamaki notó ojeras bajo sus ojos, demacrada y su mirada siempre vivaz muy cansada. Aun así, se veía aun más hermosa para él.

— Apenas me llamarón del hospital salí corriendo — dice aun hipnotizado por la imagen de ella en aquella camilla —. Me asuste un montón ¿por qué saliste de casa? podía haberme esperado — no pudo evitar regañarla envuelto de nuevo en la preocupación y miedo que sintió cuando recibió esa llamada por la tarde.

— Lo siento, es que quería caminar un poco y no sabía si mi esposo vendría hoy a casa — dice mientras acomodaba mejor aquel bulto. Tamaki se sintió mal; su trabajo lo mantenía demasiado ocupado estos días; incluso se perdió el año nuevo con su familia.

— Lo siento, Nejire, es mi culpa.

—No, se lo haces para darle una mejor vida a nuestra bebé — le toma una mano y besa con mucho cariño— ¿Quieres conocer a nuestra hija?

Tamaki miró de nuevo aquel bulto, con su pecho en un remolino de emociones se termina de acerca a ellas. Nejire hace un poco de lado la manta rosa para que él la apreciara mejor. Tamaki apreció una preciosa niña con apenas cabello de un tono azulado claro.

— Es hermosa — pronuncia maravillado, lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos —. Es tan hermosa como su madre — junta su frente contra la cansada mujer quien llora de alegría por igual. Él le da un beso en la frente y luego en los labios al separarse un poco de ella —. Gracias.

— ¿Quieres cargarla? — pregunta, y él asiente. Con cuidado la toma y mece un poco en sus brazos.

— Nuestro milagro de año nuevo — pronuncia Nejire mirando con amor a lo dos mas grandes tesoros de su vida.

— Nuestro milagro de año nuevo —repite Tamaki sin dejar ver a su pequeña.

...

Gracias a todos por seguir está week, y perdón la mega tardanza en culminarlo jeje Nos vemos en otro TamaNeji!


End file.
